Bacon Nips - A Sladin Fanfic
by Aaryn98
Summary: So, this started off as a crack-fic like my last Saldin fanfic. but it turned serious, and is now going to be a series written by my friend and I. This is a Saldin fanfic but because I got so carried away they will not be together instantly, and there is mainly Wally West x Dick Grayson (Kid Flash x Robin Boy Wonder). Also Slade x Aquaman. BTW Aquaman is put as Aqualad. Just deal.
1. Chapter 1

Groaning, Robin wakes up, the sunlight streaming through his curtains, to his pet munchkin kitten licking his nips. "Ugh pls, Mr. Phishy, stahp." He groaned trying to go back to sleep. Mr. Phishy, looked up at Robin before biting down on his left areola. "OMG STAHP!" Robin squealed, flailing his arms at his baby kitten. Gasping for air, Robin sat up turning to get out of bed. As his feet hit the cold floor, Robin looked at his poor bitten nips. "They were already so tender." He whimpered. Suddenly, Robin's door slammed open. "What's going on?!" Rubbing the sleep out of his eye, Slade yelled, unsure if Robin was in any actual trouble or not.

Pulling his duvet up and over his chest, Robin gasped unaware that his screaming had been so loud as to awaken Slade. "Nothing." Robin quickly replied. Narrowing his un-lined eye, and noticing Robin's nervousness, Slade replied smartly. "Yeah? So you were just squealing for no reason? You just, uh, decided to squeal like a teenage girl reading fan fiction fluff? Yeah?". Also narrowing his eyes, Robin decided to turn the tables and question Slade. "Well….why are up so late, huh? You're usually up before sunrise!" His eye widening, Slade stumbles for an answer. "I…well I…I was…I was just.." Suddenly, Robin got his answer in the most heartbreaking way he could imagine.

There, looking over Slade's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Slade's waist, was Aquaman. "What's going on sweetie?" Aquaman asked, his eyes closed and his head resting on Slade's shoulder. Turning his head to the side Slade replied sweetly, "Nothing sugar. Go back to bed." in his most soothing voice. As Aquaman walked away, Slade couldn't help but enjoy the view. Slade sighed as Aquaman turned into Slade's room, and turned back to, a now, crying Robin. "How could you?" He sobbed "I thought the whole point of me moving in was so we could get closer! And you just go and bang with that fishy hoe?! How long has this been going on!? When were you going to tell me?!" Slade groaned and sat down next to Robin. "Listen, Robin, you and I were going nowhere. Our relationship was as dead as road kill." Robin, in a fit of emotional rage, interrupted. "We were moving slowly! Like we planned!". Slade sighed, frustrated. "For god's sakes you wouldn't even let me see you shirtless! You're a guy Robin, it's normal for guys to do that!" He sighed again, calming down, "Look, Arthur and I are together now, and you just have to learn to accept it. You're still welcome to live here, if you'd like, but you and I are no longer a thing." Slade got up to leave, hoping Robin would come to terms with him and Arthur dating.

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

"It's been seven months! They're still dating! God, and the noise they make. I can't take it anymore Kid." Taking a sip of his coffee, Kid impassively looked at Robin. "Soooo, just curious, but umm…when are you going to stop this?" Robin looked up, confused. "Stop what?" Robin asked, defensively. "Well, apart from your little pity party, population of one might I add, I mean stop inviting me to this coffee shop just to complain about your guy probs. Look at me! I'm single and happy as hell!" Propping his feet up on the table, Kid smiled at Robin and wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly his smile dropped, as well as his feet. "And, besides you've been buying me coffee every time we come here! I'm Kid Flash dude! Do you know how long I'm on my freaking treadmill after these trips? A long time!" Robin smiled meekly, and messed with his hair. "Sorry, talking helps me. And if you're going to complain about how long you're on your treadmill stop asking for coffee!" Kid looked away, pouting. "Well, I wouldn't ask for it if we went somewhere else.."

Robin looked at Kid blankly. "Well where else are we supposed to go? This is the only place I know that Slade and Aquaman would never come to. Besides it's never crowded. That's such a huge plus." Kid looked at Robin out of the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself as he looked Robin up and down. "Well, maybe you could help me burn the energy in a better way." He elusively suggested. "Well, sure, I guess. I mean we could put in some extra training hours after these trips. Wouldn't hurt." Kid yelled in excitement, earning a shush from the employee trying to read. "Yes! We can do it at my house! Starting today! No, wait, next time. I have to set up some stuff." Robin, grinned at Kid's excitement, glad to have a cheery friend to brighten up his days.

"No, we can start today, I don't mind the lack of equipment. We can just spar with each other, and maybe invite the others over as well." Kid's smile got bigger at the mention of Robin's willingness to start their new meetings today, but dropped at the mention of other people being with them. _"That's a little starnge."_ He thought to himself. _"I didn't think Robin would be into that kind of stuff."_ Clearing his throat Kid replied, speedily. "Yeah, um, I'm only allowed one friend over at a time. Get's too messy with more than one, y'know?" Kid awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, and took another sip of his coffee. "Oh, that's fine. I still don't mind." Kid instantly gained his enthusiasm back. "Great let's go!" Kid hopped up and ran out the door, leaving both his coffee and Robin behind. "Hey, wait up! I don't know where you live!"

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

After retrieving Robin from the coffee shop, Kid raced back home. His plans all coming together, and finally taking action! Kid shoved Robin inside his room and slammed the door shut after him, his back firmly placed against the door to ensure he wouldn't collapse from excitement. Robin was finally acknowledging his advances! "What are we doing in your room? Aren't we going to train?" Kid's smiled dropped. Robin genuinely thought they were going to train? "_Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I?" _Kid though to himself. "Uhh, yeah. I just thought that maybe we'd want to change into something more suitable for training. Y'know? Jeans aren't that great for this stuff." Robin, blushed. "Oh, sure. Umm. I'll just go change in the bathroom." Robin awkwardly shuffled towards the door with some of Kid's training clothes in his hands. "Nah brah, just change here. Doors locked not like anyone will get in." Kid tried to reassure Robin, unaware of his condition. Robin gulped as he watched Kid take off his shirt, somewhat slowly. His eyes racked Kid's upper body, feelings of temptation and jealousy filling him. Temptation for Kid himself, and jealousy for his normal nips. "No, I'd still like to change in the bathroom, if you don't mind." Robin unlocked the door and stepped out before Kid could answer. Blinking confusedly Kid belatedly answered with a simple "Okay."

Robin sighed as he looked at his nipples with discontent. He touched his left nipple and sighed as he felt the bacon peeling from Mr. Phishy's bite marks. He quickly put on the training clothes Kid had given him, immediately noticing how tight they were on him. His bacon nips slightly visible from beneath the shirt. He quickly exited the bathroom after putting on the sweat pants. He walked back to Kid's room to see the door locked again. "Hey, I'm ready!" Robin yelled as he knocked on the door. The door opened and Kid yanked Robin in, slamming him against the door as soon as it closed. "I'll be honest with ya. I didn't invite you over for training. I've been dropping hints for the last three months, and I'm getting tired of waiting for you to notice. All you do is whine and complain about Slade, so how about I take your mind off of him for a while?" Kid, not waiting for Robin to answer to his rhetorical question, starting to kiss and suck on Robin's neck.

Shocked, Robin didn't know what to do. He was dumbstruck! Finally getting over his initial shock Robin came to his senses and pushed Kid off of him. "What the hell man!?" Kid looked at Robin blankly. "I thought you were my friend? What are you doing?" Kid chuckled lowly. "I'm sick of being just friends Robin! We've been friends for years, and I've grown to have feeling for you! But, all you care about is Slade and his stupid boyfriend Arthur! And don't you even say you haven't noticed my advances! I know you have!" As Kid spoke he gradually moved towards Robin, until they were but inches away. " You've responded to some of them. I know you have feelings for me too." Kid grabbed Robin's upper arms and used his speed to his advantage. Robin was rendered helpless as Kid's speed caught him off guard.

He suddenly found himself inches away from Kid's bed. "Just let me love you Robin. Slade is with Aquaman, just accept it….and let me be here for you. Let me be with you. I love you." Blushing, Robin thought about it. Kid did have a point, if Slade wanted to be with Aquaman then maybe he should just accept it. Plus, Kid was nice to him, and would treat him nicely. "I….I don't know." Robin looked away, embarrassed. Robin gasped as Kid pushed them onto his bed. As Kid once again began to kiss Robin's neck, Robin decided to go with it and see if what Kid said made sense. "Okay, but don't…" Robin gasped as he felt Kid's hands slide under his shirt and up his chest. But suddenly he stopped, and Robin had tears in his eyes. "What's this? Are these scars? Did Slade hurt you?!" Kid, not waiting for an answer, angrily ripped Robin's shirt off. "No! Wait!" But it was too late, Kid had witnessed Robin's deepest, darkest secret. "I…I don't….What's even…I can't." The tears once glistening in Robin's eyes now slid down his face. "I…have…bacon nipples." Kid was shocked.

-End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Bacon Nips**

Kid sighed as he put the milk away. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Robin and his…..condition? Disease? Disability? Yeah, Robin told him it was an STD, but that's just word of mouth how does he actually know what it is? He's never once heard of it and when he googled it not one thing popped up. It's like it was just created out of thin air. Kid's eyes widened. "Of course!" He whispered to himself. "That's exactly what happened! This is a joke!". Kid, relieved let out a gigantic sigh and laughed. With a huge smile Kid picked up the fancy serving try his mom used for her weekly T.V. group, and headed back towards his room. He opened the door with his back and laughed as he said "Okay, I know you were joking. Take off the bacon and maybe it'll be salvageable." Robin looked up in disbelief. Was he serious? "He thinks I'm kidding?" Robin thought to himself, slowly succumbing to his sadness.

Tears and snot streaked down Robin's face as Kid turned around, still laughing. Kid's laughter stopped short when he saw the look of utter betrayal and misery on Robin's face. "Hey, babe why you crying? It was just a joke right? What, did you get a rash from the bacon or something?" Kid set down the tray of milk and cookies and rushed over to Robin, grabbing some lotion from the nightstand on the way. Robin was still shirtless so it was no problem for Kid to get to Robin's delicious bacon nipples. Kid pulled Robin's arms away from his face and chest and slightly peeled and picked at the bacon. Eyes widening in pain Robin squealed like a newborn baby seeing Alfred naked. "OWWWW!STAHP!" Slapping Kid's hands away Robin gently cradled his abused and slightly greasing left nip. "Mr. Phishy already bit this one earlier, and now you go and pull on it!?" Kid's eye widened in surprise. "He's really going to milk this isn't he?" He thought to himself, looking at Robin weirdly.

Tears of physical and mental pain welling up in his eyes Robin let his emotions run free. "And, you think I'm joking?! About a disease?!" Kid had an astonished look on his face, half because he realized Robin was being fo realsies, and half because he finally figured out it was a disease. He blinked and was yet again astonished because while he was thinking he wasn't listening to Robin who was just looking at him as if waiting for an answer. Kid had learned this with his mom when she was nagging him, there was only one thing he had to say, and he hoped it would work on Robin too. Taking in a deep breath Kid opened his mouth and with a somber look said "I'm sorry, you're right. It was so wrong of me to-." Kid didn't even have to finish that sentence because Robin cut him off….with a kiss. "Looks like it work on everyone. Score." Kid thought to himself before quickly losing himself in the temple called Robin, as he sat them on the couch with Robin on his lap.

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

Kid plunged his tongue into Robin's mouth. They had been making out for a good ten minutes, and it was obvious where things were going. As their tongues met over and over again, their spit merging, Kid grabbed one of Robin's hands. He held it for a second and then he slowly brought it down to the crotch of his pants. Realizing what Kid wanted Robin pulled away. "Kid, I've….I've never… I wouldn't even know how." Nervous, and slightly embarrassed Robin closed his eyes. Kid lightly chuckled at Robin's innocence. "Don't worry Robin, with a tongue like that and the noises you make, I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides it's practically In your name." Robin smiled, a little apprehensive, but also a little excited to suck dick like a lollipop for the first time. Lowering himself to the floor Robin positioned himself between Kid's leg on his knees.

Robin, a little nervous, cautiously freed Kid's meat scepter. Robin gently wrapped his right hand around it, and felt it up a little. The feel of Robin's soft hands against the sensitive skin of his precious penis caused Kid to lean his head back and close his eyes, though he kept his moan in. While doing said actions Kid brought his hand to the back of Robin's head urging him to continue. Looking up briefly Robin quickly got to work, and, just like Kid thought, he was good. Not amazing, he still needed some work, but not bad. Robin started off with the tip, gently sucking, and occasionally licking. He eventually took him all in, and when he was in the back of Robin's throat, he began to move his throat as if swallowing. To heighten Kid's pleasure Robin moaned a little here and there. Robin smiled into it as he heard Kid's own moans. Just as Kid was about to climax he roughly pushed Robin's head off of his diddle. He put his thumb over his slit to stop himself from cumming. "Robin, tilt your head back, close your eyes, and stick you tongue out." Robin, having gotten himself all hot and bothered obeyed. And Kid released.

Most of Kid's cum landed in Robin's hair, running down into his still open mouth. Kid flipped Robin over, not able to wait any longer, and tore the remainder of his clothing off. Robin opened his eyes when the actions stopped to find two fingers in front of his face. Kid only said one word." Suck." and Robin knew what this was, he thought he was a virgin. Robin did so anyways, and coated Kid's fingers in a nice layer of saliva. Kid worked his fingers into Robin, as Robin moaned. Kid scissored him for a bit, finding out that Robin wasn't all that innocent after all. Continuing to finger Robin, and feeling himself getting hard again, Kid positioned himself and went in. Robin closed his eyes in ecstasy as Kid plunged into his dark crevice. Kid's rough, yet gentle, hands roughly grabbed Robin's bubble booty. Kid smiled as he looked at Robin's back rocking back and forth to their not so slow, not so fast rhythm. Kid slapped Robin's toosh. Robin gasped in slight pain, but more so pleasure. He had never had rough sex, he had never even tried this position before now, so this was a little bit of a shock to him. Kid, still slamming into Robin, leaned over with his chest touching Robin's back, and left kisses going up and down his neck.

Deciding to be a little cruel, Kid slowed his pace down and slowly plunged into Robin as he moaned and begged for a faster pace. Being rough once again Kid granted Robin his oh-so desperate wish, and as he leaned back up he grabbed a handful of Robin's hair pulling his back, subsequently making Robin arch his back more. Kid plowed into Robin, reaching around to cup him in his hand as he got closer to his climax. They had been at it for a good thirty minutes and Robin had yet to orgasm. Kid had been holding himself back for Robin but he didn't know how much longer he could last. "Robin, I can't last for much longer, why aren't you getting there?" Kid asked as sweat dripped down his face an body merging with Robin's own. Robin was in too much ecstasy to answer and could only open his mouth for moans and grunts. After receiving no answer Kid angrily grabbed Robin's hair again, and leaned over to kiss him as he was making sweet passionate love to Robin, with Earth, Wind, and Fire's In the Stone playing in the background. With that kiss Kid had decided to let go, and leave Robin to fend for himself. But, lo and behold that was all it took for Robin to reach orgasm.

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

Robin lay there with his head resting on Kid's chest, and Kid's arm around Robin's waist. "You know Robin, I really do care for you. You have no idea how long I've been thinking about us being together, and not just in a sexual way, in a relationship way. " Robin looked up at him and thought about his situation for a while. Slade was with Arthur, and It has been a good seven months, maybe it was time to move on. As Robin opened his mouth to say something the door to Kid's room opened. "Kid, Robin's guardian is here looking for him, have you-." There in the doorway was Kid's mom and Slade. Kid's mom had a look of shock stuck on her face, and Slade had his usual indifferent look on his own face. "You…What is…What. The . Hell!?" Kids' moms' shock quickly turned into rage as she chased Robin around the room as he was getting his clothes. The door slammed shut behind Robin and Slade, and shouting could be heard, no doubt Kids' mother had turned onto him now. "So, you and Kid huh?" Slade asked as he walked the half naked teen to the car. "Yeah, so?" Robin asked, suddenly getting an attitude. "It's nice. Not the situation I found you in, but the relationship. You two are cute together." Although Robin was genuinely happy with Kid, he couldn't help but pout a little at Slade's words. "Well, it's not like I had anything to lose." Robin smirked thinking he had won the conversation.

-End Chapter Two

P.S. My smut is a little weird as you can see. Don't judge, just enjoy. This is probs not my best work but it's something. Leave comments my companions! I love them! Also I didn't edit much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bacon Nips**

Setting down his ice cream, Robin got the remote before sitting down on the couch. His favorite T.V show had a season premier scheduled today and he was so excited. Robin had just gotten home from a date with Kid, in the park. He wasn't allowed over at Kid's house anymore because Kid's mom didn't approve of their relationship. They had been together for roughly three months now, and things were going swimmingly. It was a very nice date, of course. Kid and Robin had sat on a bench, sipping some lemonade that Kid had bought at a near by stand. Robin had wanted coffee, but seeing as Kid was probably sick of it, and not wanting to rile up his powers, he had changed his mind and asked for lemonade instead. They talked a bit and Kid had confessed to having liked Robin for quite some time now. The way he had said so, made Robin feel a little guilty for not liking him for just as long. Although Robin had only just begun to see Kid in such a way, he was glad and thought that maybe somewhere in the back of his mind, he had liked Kid that way back then.

Smiling, Robin remembered the kiss they had shared. It was a simple enough kiss….until Kid got too into it. Robin tried to just peck him on the lip, but Kid pulled him back in by the neck, and it turned a little heated. Now, Robin couldn't lie, he enjoyed the kiss and was about to suggest getting a room until they actually got a lecture from an old lady about PDA. Laughing lightly, Robin remembered her words _"Back in my days we weren't even allowed to wear bikinis, and men had to wear a one piece."_ Kid laughed but then she got to a touchy subject. _"And the nerve you two have, being openly gay. We're not the Romans, and that's not right, you hooligans!"_ Both Robin and Kid were highly offended but hid their dislike for the old woman. Kid had asked her if she knew Charles dickens, to which the old woman responded by hitting Kid with her cane. It was his way of getting her back, if not just a little.

It actually reminded him of this one time in high school when he had a mechanical baby, but it was waaay darker than him. When he was walking down the street with it, and old man stopped his car to yell at him. He couldn't understand a word the old guy was saying, but Robin knew it was probably something about morals. Returning from his thoughts Robin picked up his bowl of ice cream, changed the channel, and began to watch his show. But, about halfway through the new episode Robin's focus left the show and went back to his thoughts. He was thinking about how Slade had reacted to him and Kid. Robin, was happy with Kid, happier than he had been with Slade, but then why did he feel so down when Slade said they were cute together? He knew he still had feelings for him, that was going to take some time, but when he really broke it down Robin was better off with Kid. So why-.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden weight change on the couch. Looking over he saw Slade. After a few minutes of silence Robin decided to break the ice. "So…What'd you want?" Slade looked down and sighed, as if disappointed. "Why do you assume I wanted something? Can't I just sit here, with my frien-" Robin turned to Slade and snapped "Don't call me your friend! You broke up with me and that whole 'Let's still be friends' stuff isn't real." Slade just looked at him with his usual indifference. "You are my friend Robin. Just because we're no longer together doesn't mean we can't be friends….But, that does bring me to what I wanted to talk to you about. " Robin looked away, pouting with his arms crossed and acting like a child.

"What? Does 'Urther' not want you around me anymore?" Robin mocked, deliberately saying Arthur's name like that. "No, Robin, Arthur has no say in who I talk or hang around with. I am my own man, Robin. It's just that….Like I said we're friends although we used to be together, but that's exactly the thing. We used to be together so….I think you should move out." Robin whipped around, almost giving himself whiplash. "What?! You said I could still live here! This is outrageous!" Slade put his hands up in surrender. "Look, I know I said you could still live here but, with us having a past together I don't think it's the wisest choice. You have a month, but I think the sooner the better. I'm sorry, Robin." Leaving, Slade looked over his should at Robin, who was holding back tears, before going back to his room. Truth is, it hurt Slade to have to do that, but he was convinced it was for the best. For the both of them.

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

"Look, maybe this is for the better, I mean-" Robin stopped pacing and turned to Kid, cutting him off. "How?! How, is this for the better?! I have no where to go! I don't have a job, and therefore no money! How am I going to get a place?!" Turning back around Robin continued to pace as Kid just stayed seated on his bed, watching Robin with an exasperated look. After a few minutes Kid closed his eyes, only to open them again at the sound of sobs. He looked at Robin, who had collapsed in the corner and was crying. Sighing Kid got up and hugged Robin. He didn't understand what the big deal was, so Slade kicked him out. Robin sobbed into Kid's shoulder, and Kid rubbed his back. "Maybe you could just move back in with Batman. He'd take you back right?" Despite his ignorance of exactly how this was so devastating Kid wanted Robin to get better. He was his little bird, and if his little bird was unhappy, so was he. Shaking his head, Robin sniffled a little before lifting his head. "No, Batman wants nothing to do with me. After I betrayed him to be with Slade, he immediately went out to find a new Robin, and no doubt he already found one." Kid shook his head, trying to think of a new solution.

"Maybe….Maybe try Starfire? She's always had a thing for you, you know?" Kid didn't necessarily like the idea of his little birdie living with someone who wants to jump his bones, but at least he'd have a place to live. "No, it wouldn't be fair to you, me, or Starfire." Kid sighed. "Robin was always so kindhearted at the worst of times." Kid thought. They went through a few more suggestions, one of them being Aqualad to which Robin replied "I will never room with a meat wallet that is an Aqua." Kid really didn't want to suggest this, because he had been saving up for Robin's birthday, but what the heck. "Well….I know this is early, and we're young but….What if….You and I got a place together?" Kid blushed and looked away immediately regretting voicing his suggestion. Robin, blushing as well, looked up at Kid with a look of awe.

"Are you….are you serious? You would want…to live with me?" Robin was amazed. Kid had only known him as a friend until three months ago, and yet he would live with him? "I..I don't know Kid. We barely got together." Kid looked back down at Robin, still hugging him to his chest. "Well, just think about it okay. You don't need to answer now. Robin nodded, and looked at Kid. Just looked. Kid was still rubbing Robin's back, and it was comforting him. He had stopped crying a while ago, but Kid still continued to lightly draw patterns on Robin's back, and then soothingly rubbing them out. Robin still stared, he wanted to take in every detail of Kid's face. Robin thought Kid was amazing. _"He's helped me so much."_ Robin thought. _"So much, and I love him. I really do."_ They started to lean in, and the inevitable happened. Their lips met.

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

Slade sighed as he sat up on the edge of his bed. Arthur was sleeping and, quite frankly, was hogging all of the blankets. Though, that wasn't why Slade sat up. He was thinking of Robin, and how their conversation went earlier. Robin was hurt and stayed over at Kid's for the night. Risky business considering Kid's mom. He lied, when he was talking to Robin, Arthur really didn't want Slade around Robin anymore. They talked it out though and came up with a compromise. The deal was that as long as Robin moved out Arthur wouldn't feel challenged, or insecure anymore. It was silly, really, that Arthur felt insecure compared to Robin. Arthur was great, and while Robin was great too, Slade was happier with Arthur.

Slade smiled and thought to a couple years back, when he called Robin Big Bird as a joke, and Robin cracked up laughing before kissing him. That was the first time Robin had made a move, and it took Slade by surprise. He had tried to get him to do it again by calling him Big Bird again, but it was something else that had sparked sudden confidence into the young man. Slade jumped slightly, feeling arms slide around his waist. Calming down, and putting his own hand over the arm wrapped around him, Slade looked over his shoulder at a groggy Aquaman.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing up?" Arthur rubbed one of his eyes, but continued to look at Slade with his open one. "Nothing, come on let's go back to sleep." Slade lied back down with Arthur wrapping his own arms snuggly around Arthur's waist. They lied there for a while, facing each other. Arthur's eyes were closed, but Slade was still looking at him. He was staring at Arthur's face. _"So adorable." _Slade thought. _"So innocent, so pure. So perfect_." Smiling, Slade kissed Arthur's forehead. "I love you." He said. Arthur smiled, and opened his eyes as he said "I love you too.", before they both went back to sleep.

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

Meanwhile with Batman. Bruceman nudged the newest Robin with his foot. "Hey, Robin. Get up I didn't even hit you that hard." Groaning, Newest Robin got onto his knees. "You're a forty something year old man, hitting a thirteen year old! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Batwayne simply shrugged and said "It's part of your training." The newest Robin gave him an exhausted look and collapsed. Batbruce looked down at him. "Well Jesus." Looking over his shoulder Wayneman looked at the line of other potential Robins up against the wall. "Okay, who wants to take pansydick's place?" All of the Robins looked at each other and nervously fidgeted. Batman scoffed "Oh come on! This is a great position! You'll be a crime-fighter, and side-kick to an amazing hero, and you get you live in this coolsies house!"

All of the potential Robins looked at each other before a group pushed a rather scrawny boy into the line of fire. Batman quickly roundhouse kicked the scrawny boy, who quickly ran away. Batman simmered down and looked back at the possibly dead boy. "Huh." He shrugged and walked off. "Oh well, I'll find a suitable one someday." The door than shut, and all those boys were left to wander. "Are we going home?" One asked "Hey…Hey he locked the door!."

✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎✒︎

A/N: Lol. That whole high school memory is actually true. That happened to me. I'm super white, and I chose the black baby. I was walking over to my friend's house (Cause she wanted to see it) and an old man stopped his car to yell at me. I didn't know what he said but a few minutes later another person yelled at me and honked their horn. I named it Ludwig Jamahl. He was so beautiful. Had all my features.

P.S. To BeastBoyxCyborg or whatever your name is. These aren't one shots. They're a series. It's a Sladin fanfic for a reason. I haven't even thought of Beastboy, but maybe I can include him in some way...Maybe, but probs not.


End file.
